For Once a Damsel
by loveislovemanx
Summary: When Maura ends up in the hands of a nasty kidnapper with her sister Cailin, Jane finds herself going against anything that tries to stand in the way of her finding and rescuing her best friend. Will she be able to? Or will it be too late?
1. Prologue

**AN: I can't believe I'm writing Rizzoli & Isles fanfic now! I'm super excited about this one. Here's the prologue:**

It was an average night at The Dirty Robber. A case had just been closed so to celebrate, Maura & Jane went to get drinks. They sat at the bar for about two hours, laughing, drinking, and having an amazing time. Maura drank a little more than usual and Jane would be lying if she said she didn't find drunk Maura completely adorable.

Their night ended at about 11 when the two walked out of the bar. Jane led Maura to her car and then drove to Maura's house.

She left her best friend outside of her front door before pulling away. Maura fumbled as she put the key in the door before she felt a hard slam on her head. Then everything went black.

**AN: I know it was very short. I want to know what you think! Please please review :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short!**

Maura woke up in what felt like a basement. She was on a thin red blanket on a concrete floor which was quite freezing. There was a tiny window towards the ceiling but she couldn't get to it because she was constricted. Looking down, Maura realized she was completely naked. All she had was a handcuff attaching her to the concrete wall. Leaning back into the wall, Maura buried her head into her lap and tried as hard as she could to remember what happened. She cried for an hour. She was terrified, cold, and confused. She didn't think her life could get worse after her birth mother and half sister completely abandoned her, but she was wrong.

Maura's eyes shot up when she heard a door slam open. She saw the outlines of two very tall, muscular men charging through a concrete door at the top of a small staircase.

Maura's eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark and she saw a frail body in their arms. They walk towards Maura and threw the body next to her. One of the men attached her wrist to the wall like Maura was.

"You're coming up soon. Be ready," said one of the men. His voice was rough and dark and it scared Maura. She gained a tough attitude from working with Jane, but these men scared her to now end.

She sat there completely frozen until they left. Once they were gone, she looked to the girl laying limp next to her. She couldn't see many details but she was wearing what looked like a ratty old bath robe.

With Maura's ME instincts kicking in, she leaned over the girl and checked for a pulse. Luckily she was alive. Just knocked unconscious. Maura wrapped the red blanket around herself and pulled the shivering girl in her lap.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she was able to make out more features of the girl. Her face was pale and she had long brown hair that was up in a messy ponytail. Her face was bruised and scratched. She looked like she was around the age of 18. It wasn't until her eyes completely adjusted when she realized who the girl was.

Cailin.

* * *

Back in Boston, Jane was just waking up at noon. She had spent a late night at the bar with her best friend. Rolling over, Jane tried to get a few extra minutes of sleep. Then she heard a loud banging at her front door.

Opening the door, Jane was surprised to see her mom there. She was still in her pajamas and slippers and her hair was obviously unbrushed.

"Ma, come in, what's wrong?" Jane said.

Angela started talking at top speed. "Maura..she's missing. I went to her house in the morning to borrow eggs an-and she wasn't there. Jane you need to find her."

Jane wrapped an arm around her mom's shoulders. "Ma shh it's gonna be okay alright. I'll find her. Are you sure she wasn't in the shower or something?" Jane was convinced Maura was home. It was a Sunday afternoon after they had just closed a case. Where else could she possibly be?

Angela looked up at her daughter with frantic eyes. "No Jane. She wasn't there. I knocked about 5 times. Then I noticed the door was unlocked so I let myself in. I-I walked around looking and she was no where to be found. I don't know what to do."

Jane gulped nervously. Maura NEVER left the door unlocked. She was the safest part Jane knew. She had this feeling developing in her gut that couldn't be explained any other way. Her best friend is kidnapped.

**AN: So what do you think? Please please leave a review. It only takes a few seconds and it really will get me going. Give me ideas for future chapters maybe?**


End file.
